My Guardian
by Caitybugz
Summary: Sarena has always been in love with two boys: Zion and Winter. But as of now, it seems like they both hate her and she's alone in her love life. But with her new friend, she might get lucky enough to have another boyfriend. Something is fishy about this boy though. He looks so much like Zion and Sarena has never seen him before. So why, in her times of sorrow, did he come to her?
1. Prologue: And I want To Help You

"Help me!" She screamed and the river swallowed her down. She could not breathe and she couldn't swim very well. Her life, all 17 years, started flashing before her eyes as her strength and life started to slowly leave her.

_The birthday party when she was 8, when she tried to kiss her best friend. Let's just say that he pushed her away and the girl he liked slapped her. They're no longer friends._

_Her first kiss from a boy with the nickname of "Winter" when she was 11. Then they were "boyfriend and girlfriend" for three months. But then he broke her heart._

_When she was 12, she almost got ran over, as she was crossing the street, by a drunk and speeding driver. Thankfully her dog, Ace, had saw it coming and pulled her out of the street just in the nick of time._

Rough hands grabbed her around her waist and she screamed, swallowing more water into her lungs.

'_Who's grabbing me?"_ She screamed into her mind. She spit out a mouthful of water as she was hefted to the surface. And she started to scream.

"Put me down!" Was all she could scream.

"Calm down. Do you really want to be put back into the river where you can drown?" A harsh, familiar, yet soothing voice replied. She looked at the person whose arms were tight around her waist. He looked familiar with his piercing blue eyes, shoulder length black hair and a bitter, yet inviting smile. He looked a lot like…

She gasped out loud. She knew this boy. She cried out his name. She was… Happy and yet scared.

"Hey." Was all he said as he set her down onto the shoreline.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me ever since my birthday party?" She was utterly confused and she started to wring out her hair and clothing to get rid of as much water as she could.

"I don't hate you and I was saving you. I thought you would be at least a _bit_ grateful." His voice has softened a bit but it still held that same bitter tone.

"I am grateful. But I'm just wondering, why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because I love you and I want to protect you." He replied.


	2. Chapter One: Let Them Look At Me

Two Weeks Earlier

I let out a quiet sigh as I saw the two boys I loved the most: Nixon and Zion talking to each other. Zion and I never dated but me and Nixon did for a while when I was younger. The two boys looked like polar opposites. Nixon, Aka: Winter, had pure white hair, kept cut short while Zion had pitch black hair that was down to his shoulders. Nixon was pale while Zion was darker. Even though Zion was a bit shorter, he had more muscles than Nixon did. Their eyes were somewhat closer in comparison than the rest of them. Zion had piercing blue eyes and Winter had bright green eyes, almost emerald green.

I looked away from them with another sigh and thought, '_Since when did those two start becoming so close?_' I walked past them and called out, "Hey Winter!" as I did so.

He looked at me and waved before he went back to talking to Zion. I sighed yet again and stopped at my locker.

"Forget him. If he wants to say "fuck you" and hang out with Zion, then don't care about him." I told myself. I opened up my locker, put my Astronomy binder into it and grabbed my Holocaust one. I still had no idea why I ever took that class. I hated hearing about people being killed especially by a human just like me, Zion, or Winter.

And I still didn't know why Zion hated me. All I did was try to kiss him at a birthday party I had when I was 8. Then a girl I had invited, Tatianna Ashland, had slapped me.

I shook my head with a growl. "Forget him. Forget her. Forget anything you ever thought about them." I shut my locker and locked it. Then I turned and walked the way I had come from, walking past Winter and Zion, with my head held high. I felt their eyes on me and all I did was _smile_.

'_Let them look at me. Let them look at what they just _lost._ And will never get back._' I kept a smile on my face, but inside, I was crying, breaking and begging for Zion and Winter to talk to me.

As if he was reading my mind, I heard Winter yell, "Sarena wait up!" I ignored his voice and I kept walking. I heard and saw, from the corner of my eye, Winter slow to a walk, by my side. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, _now_ you care?" I demanded stopping in the middle of the hallway and just staring at him.

"What do mean?" He asked, looking at me with wide appalled green eyes.

"You know damn well what I mean. Go back and be with your new best friend, Zion, and just forget about me. Because you know you want to!" I yelled then I stormed away from him. Everyone was staring at me as I stormed down the hall towards the Holocaust room.

'_Let them look at me. I don't give a damn what they saw or what they think. Let them think what they want._' I thought with a snarl and I walked into the classroom. I walked to my seat and I slammed my binder down on to my desk. Everyone's, who was in the classroom at the time, head turned towards me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I snarled. "Haven't you ever seen me mad?" Slowly all the heads in the room started to shake, in a way of saying "no." "Well _now_ I'm mad. And lucky for you guys, you get to see it." I sat down at my desk in a huff.

I opened up my binder then looked up to see my teacher, Mr. Archer, staring at me.

"What? Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you actually going to teach?" I snapped and he looked away, turning to the whiteboard. Then he began the lesson after the rest of the kids, including Winter and Zion, got into the room.


	3. Chapter Two: The Two Boys Are You Two

Zion and Winter were sitting in front of me and the seat next to me, where Winter usually sat, was empty. I was glaring at their backs. I really didn't care if they keeled very right now. I actually _wanted_ them to keel over. That's how pissed I was.

I let out a quiet sight and I began to doodle in my open binder. I knew what I wanted to draw. And so I started to draw it.

By the time class was done, I had the girl wielding a bloody sword finished and the outline for the two dismembered boys finished as well. I was the girl holding the bloodied sword and Zion and Winter were going to be the dismembered boys.

'_Ah, if only this could be real._' I thought with a smirk. I tore out the page my drawing was on, closed my binder and put my pencil back into its bag. Then I stood up, picked up the piece of paper and pushed in my chair. Then I walked out of the classroom.

I was the first one out as I made my way to my locker. I stopped at my locker, opened it and shoved all my stuff into it. I had lunch now for two hours.

That was when I remembered that if I wanted to draw, I would need a pencil. I grabbed my pencil bag, opened it up and took out a mechanical pencil. I then zipped it shut again and threw it into my locker. Then I shut my locker and turned around, only to find Winter and Zion standing in my way.

"What do you guys want?" I asked with a snarl.

Zion stayed silent as he regarded me coldly with his piercing blue eyes. But Winter completely ignored what I said and how I said it, grabbed my drawing from my hand, looked at it and said, "This is pretty good, Sarena. Did you draw this?"

"No. It just fucking appeared on my paper." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"The girl looks like you." Winter ignored the sarcasm in my voice.

"That's because it _is_ me." I replied.

"Then who are these two?" He asked, pointing to the two outlines of the dismembered bodies.

"Those are going to be boys and the two boys are you two." I looked between Winter and Zion before I yanked the drawing from Winter's grasp. Then I pushed past them and I made my way to the lunch room.

I wasn't that hungry so I decided that I wasn't going to get lunch just yet. I sat down at a table, placed my pencil and drawing on it and I pulled out my iPod and ear buds from my left skinny jean pocket. I untangled the ear buds and I plugged them into the iPod.

"What should I listen to?" I muttered to myself as I unlocked my iPod, touched the music button and started to scroll through the songs.

"Do you have any Asking Alexandria on that thing?" A male voice asked. I looked up to see a scene looking boy sit across from me.

He had hair like Zion's; black and down to his shoulders. But this boy had blue streaks in his. His eyes were blue gray but more gray than blue and I only could see his left eye; his right one was covered up by side-swept black and blue bangs. He had an Asking Alexandria short sleeve shirt on and on that shirt; there was a purple elephant that was holding a skull in his claw like features for hands. And from as far as I could tell, he was wearing black skinny jeans. He had his right ear pierced and he also had spider bites. On his wrists, there were scars and spiked bracelets. I wouldn't ask about his scars. I had a feeling that he had cut himself in a suicide attempt or a bout of depression.

"So do you?" He asked after I didn't say anything.

"Do I what?" I replied, finding myself looking into his eyes and smiling. He was cute. More than cute, in fact, this boy was sexy.

He laughed softly and I found myself smiling huger. "I asked if you had any Asking Alexandria on that thing."

"I think I do." I replied. I scrolled through my songs and found several by the band he mentioned. "Final Episode (Let's Change the Channel)", "Hey There Mr. Brooks", "Alerion", "A Prophecy", and "A Candlelit Dinner With Inamorta" are just to name a few of the ones that I had. "Yeah I have them."

I looked up at him as he stood up and came to my side of the table. I smiled as he took his spot next to me. I offered him an ear bud and he put it into his left ear. I did the same, but my ear bud went into my right ear, and picked a song by Asking Alexandria. "Final Episode (Let's Change the Channel) was the one I picked. I looked at him and smiled as he looked at me and did the same.

When I looked away, I noticed that Winter was staring at me and him. I scowled at him and flipped him the bird. I internally cheered when Winter looked away.


End file.
